


Kantaa kilonsa kunnialla

by Kamsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eating, F/M, Fluff, Food, Humor, POV Pansy Parkinson, Short One Shot, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamsu/pseuds/Kamsu
Summary: Pansy on erittäin ylpeä muodoistaan.Julkaistu alun perin Finfanfunissa osana Älyttömät otsikot Vol 4. haastetta.





	Kantaa kilonsa kunnialla

**Author's Note:**

> Pansy on erittäin ylpeä muodoistaan.
> 
> Julkaistu alun perin Finfanfunissa osana Älyttömät otsikot Vol 4. haastetta.

Kantaa kilonsa kunnialla

Pansy Parkinson ei ollut turha nainen, tai pieni. Hän usein ihaili kaikkea mitä teki ja olihan hän pistänyt niihin parhaimmansa. Ruoka oli kuitenkin hänen bravuuri, tai syöminen.

Hän ei tietenkään, koskaan, ikinä, tehnyt itse ruokaa, kuka puhdasverinen nainen nyt semmoista. Ei, sitä varten oli kotitontut. Ei hän edes olisi osannut, jotain kamalaa tapahtui aina kun hän oli saanut idean yrittää, (ja sitä yrittämistähän ei lasketa tekemiseksi) kerran esimerkiksi oli hän onnistunut räjäyttämään suklaakakun päin Millicenttiä, kuuman sellaisen. Oli tullut kiire siinä sitten lähteä Pyhään Mungoon, kun toisen naisen kasvot näyttivät siltä, kuin ne sulaisivat suklaan mukana pois.

Ja hakoteiltä takaisin raiteille.

Pansy siis tykkäsi syödä, kakkuja, kuppikakkuja, piirakoita, vanukkaita, mitä ikinä, kunhan siinä oli tarpeeksi sokeria. Pansy itse näki asian niin, että mitä enemmän hän söi, sitä seksikkäämpi hän olisi, syöminen oli siis seksikästä. Hän saattoi nuolla kuorrutetta ja katsoa itseään samalla peilistä, iskeä välillä silmää ja huokaista nautinnosta. Mikä siinä oli ollessa. Hyvä ruoka ja parempi mieli, ja niin edes päin.

Pansy joskus unohtui peilin ääreen, alasti vielä. Hän ihailu suuresti vartaloaan, olihan siinä paljon mitä ihailla. Rinnat hän pystyi liiveillä nostamaan melkein kaulaansa, josta hän saikin aina herkullisia katseita. Takamus oli sopivasti pyöreä, sellainen joka ei istuisi kunnolla jästien farkkuihin, sitten mitenkään päin, kamala työ siinä ainakin olisi.  
Eniten hän kuitenkin piti siitä, miten pehmoinen hänen vatsa ja kyljet olivat, niistä oli kiva pitää kiinni, niin hänen itsensä, kuin sen, joka sattui innostumaan hänen rinnoistaan enemmänkin. 

Pansy ei ollut koskaan käynyt vaa'alla, ei hänen tarvinnut. Hän oli varma, että se olisi ainakin tuplat kuin Draco Malfoyn tyhmä vaimo. Ei voinut ymmärtää, kuinka Draco oli enemmin nainut sellaisen luuviulun, kun hänessä olisi selvästi ollut enemmän mitä rakastaa ja ainakin enemmän millä rakastaa. Noh, ainakin hän oli säästynyt siltä sosiaalihössötykseltä, tiukilta korseteilta, jotka ehdottomasti tuhosivat hänen muotonsa ja alkoholisoitumiselta. Kuka nyt ei alkoholisoituisi, jos joutuisi kuuntelemaan politiikkaa päivät pitkät ja kulkemaan nokka niin pystyssä, että niska jäi siihen asentoon. Olihan hänkin, mutta sitten hän löysi suklaan ja kuorrutteen. 

Hän oli ylpeä nainen silti, niin ylpeä. Hänellä ei ollut lapsia, mutta hänellä oli lantio, jolla olisi helppo sellainen tuottaa, täytyisi vain löytää vielä se mies, joka olisi yhtä painava ja muhkea, kuin hän. 

Pansy oli törmännyt vanhaan Molly Weasleyn muutamia päiviä sitten ja voi kun oli iloinen tapahtuma. Lapsuudestaan hän muisti punapään tuhtina mammana, joka hämäsi. Nyt muori oli häntä paljon pienempi, eikä Pansy olisi voinut olla ylpeämpi itsestään.

***

Se oli tapahtunut.

Pansy oli tavannut herra Ruben Hermichin ja oli nyt menossa naimisiin. Ruben oli iso ja pehmeä, hänen voimakkaat lihakset oli piilotettu Pansyn rakastaman massan alle. Ruben myös rakasti ruokaa ja kun tämä oli muuttanut Pansyn luokse, tämän Lontoon kaupunkiasuntoon, oli mies tuonut mukanaan oman kotitontun. Pansy oli rakastunut. Hän ei vaan ollut varma kumpaan enemmän, Rubeniin vai tämän kotitonttuun, joka teki maailman herkullisimpia suklaatorttuja. 

Nyt hän oli kuitenkin matkalla alttarille ja sanomaan Rubenille tahdon. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen kaapu, joka hyväili jokaista hänen upeaa kurviaan ja ehkä korostikin näitä, jonkin verran. Pansyn äiti, ollen yksi niistä anorektisista alkoholisteista, katsoi kieroon. Tämä olisi halunnut, että Pansy olisi sulloutunut koko vartalo korsettiin, joka oli näinä päivä ykkös muotia. Pansy ollen kuitenkin hyvin ylpeä kiloistaan ja muodoistaan kehotti äitiään ottamaan yhden lasillisen sherryä lisää. 

Pansyn isä nyt ei juuri välittänyt, tästä oli vuosien varrella tullut jonkin verran seniili. Unohti joskus jopa oman nimensä tai minne hän oli juuri silloin menossa. Sama kävi myös tämän saattaessa Pansyä alttarille, Herra Parkinson pysähtyi yllättäen, eikä tiennyt ollenkaan miksi ja mitä hän oli tekemässä. Tällöin Pansyn äiti hautasi päänsä käsiin.  
Pappismies tai enemmänkin ministeriön nimittämä virkamies, jolla oli lupa solmia velhojen ja noitien välisiä lupauksia, huitoi alttarilla, että nyt niihin ahteriin liikettä. Hänellä oli useammat hautajaiset samaisena iltana.

Pansy ajatteli parhaaksi jättää isä istumaan lähimpään penkkiin ja jatkaa yksin kävelemistä tulevan aviomiehensä luokse.

Ja niin se meni. Tahdon.

***

Vuosia myöhemmin Herra ja Rouva Hermich saivat kaksoset, kuten Pansy oli ennustanut olevansa juuri sopiva synnyttäjäksi. Hän oli mutustellut kakkujaan ja ylistänyt Herra Hermichin kotitonttua, kun parantaja oli käskenyt tätä ponnistaa. 

Niin kaksi pulskaa poikaa, Henrik Hermich ja Waldus Hermich olivat tulleet maailmaan. Pansy oli niin ylpeä, lapset näyttivät juuri häneltä ja siltä, että hekin pitäisivät ruuasta, joka oli tietenkin tärkeää, kuinka muuten sitä voisi saada niin upeaa vartaloa kuin hänellä ja Rubenilla. 

Ja niin hänen lapsensa kasvoivat yhtä ylpeinä ja ruokaa kunnioittavina kuin hän.  
Ja lapsenlapset myös osasivat kantaa kilonsa kunnialla, aamen.


End file.
